Abigail Marston
Abigail Marston is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abigail Marston is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Background Abigail Marston is said to have ridden with the members of the Van Der Linde Gang: Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and of course, John Marston. She was a prostitute and often slept with all of the members of the gang. She ultimately fell in love with John and became pregnant with their children, Jack and the unnamed daughter. Abigail and John then sought protection for their children. Abigail, no longer a "whore", becomes a married woman faithful to her husband. In 1906, John was gravely wounded in a botched bank robbery and left to die by the other members of the gang. John recovers and, seeing it as an opportunity to leave the gang and create a better life for his family, flees with Abigail and Jack. John purchases a farm on Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth in the northern Great Plains, hoping to establish a homestead. Unlike her husband (who once described himself as "semi-literate") and son, Abigail cannot read as shown when John receives a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' In 1911, Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Federal Bureau. John is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard made sexual advances but, with a little prompting on Mrs. Marston’s side, regretted that decision and no one tried it again. Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes him for having left, afraid that he had rejoined the gang. He assures her that that life is over, and things on the ranch return to some level of normality. Abigail hates the crows that attack the silo, and asks John to get rid of them once and for all. Later, Abigail received a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane telling them about the crops they lost from pests. Some days after the reunion, the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety. John lies he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John returns to the approaching lawmen, and is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack return to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss, and clinging to Jack for support. In 1914, Abigail Marston dies of unknown causes, and Jack buries her on the ranch next to John and Uncle. Details surrounding her death and what happens in the years after the Beecher's Hope showdown are unknown, but players have speculated that she contracted a pulmonary illness, such as tuberculosis (also known as consumption), which was a common cause of death during the time period the game is set. Evidence offered in support of this idea is that Abigail will cough harshly if followed between gameplay missions at the Marston Ranch; chronic cough is the most noticeable symptom of tuberculosis. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare DLC, John is in his house with Abigail and Jack. They are all talking about general things, like a book Jack is reading, however they mention that Uncle hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. Abigail states that, because of the storm, Uncle has probably taken shelter in a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Later, when John and Abigail are in bed, an undead Uncle tries to attack them, and John beats him back with a lamp, seemingly killing him or knocking him out. Abigail shows disgust at the bloodied body and turns away, sickened. John runs to get his gun from the barn, but when he comes back, Uncle has attacked Abigail and is biting her in the neck. John shoots Uncle in the head and tends to Abigail. At John's call, Jack comes outside and sees Uncle's corpse, but is preoccupied with his mother's state. He runs to help his mother despite John's warning, however, Abigail turns to a zombie and bites Jack, turning him into a zombie as well. John runs to fetch his lasso from the barn and he then hogties both of them, and after giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Pestilence" *"Old Friends, New Problems" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Love in the Time of Plague" *"On a Pale Horse" Quote Multiplayer "I see you ain't learn no manners." "I've had enough of this." "Call yourself a man." "What's the matter with you?!" "You really are a strange man." "You've clearly had one too many blows to the head." "You damn fool." "Oh, ain't you quite the gentlemen all the sudden." "You think I'm afraid of you." "I'll kill you mah self!" "Oh, like hittin women do you?!" "Are you completely insane?!" "You idiot!" "Clumsy oaf." Trivia * John and Abigail share the same first names as the second President of the United States, John Adams, and his wife, Abigail. * It is possible to kill Abigail, however the player will die and be returned to the last checkpoint. * Note: When telegrams are delivered, and was probably told "Telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane." This would also explain Abigail not remembering Bonnie's last name when talking to John. * At the ending of Undead Nightmare she says "Yes, once that boy stopped trying to bite me." implying that her zombification ended before Jack. * It is often joked that she is a bad cook by her family, and she sarcastically tells John when he returns to Beecher's Hope not to worry as, during her abduction, she was enrolled in a cookery school. * Her face is mostly modeled after her voice actor Sophia Marzocchi. It is also rumored that her face is modeled from a woman named Johanna Chambers, the wife of a Rockstar developer who developed Abigail. * If killed while the invincible cheat is on, there will be an earthquake for a few seconds. The same thing happens if Jack or Uncle are killed. The next time the player dies, the "You have killed a member of your family" message will appear in place of the normal death screen. * Abigail is a Hebrew name meaning "God is Joy". * Abigail and a hostage from the mission Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit share very similar outfits. Two of the only differences are that Abigail's shirt isn't tucked in and the hostage's is, and the hostage's outfit is red while Abigail's is mainly blue. * She appears on the back of the Undead Nightmare Map. * She becomes very jealous when she hears Bonnie's name, seeming to believe John was attracted to her to the point she went with him to deliver corn to the ranch just to meet her. * Her husband, John Marston, gets angrier when someone mentions her past rather than his own. * If you look closely enough, many of the random women in the streets resemble Abigail greatly, this is probably either because of sharing character models, or as a subtle hint that John wants to see Abigail again, or that Jack misses her. However, it could be neither of these, and simply be a coincidence. * Even though Abigail is married to John, neither of them wear wedding rings. Same goes for every married character in the game. * Her appearance and personality are very similar to the character of Etta Place in the western Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid, which also has a very similar ending to Red Dead Redemption. * In multiplayer, she wears different clothes than in singleplayer. In single player her outfit is a blue-violet top with a belt wrapped around it, and a pink plaid long skirt. while in multiplayer her outfit is a white and blue plaid top with the same belt wrapped around it and her skirt is replaced by blue pants so the player can ride a horse. * When Abigail receives the telegram from Bonnie she tells John that she cannot read and makes him read it. * After killing Dutch, John is jokingly told by Ross that Abigail was killed in a prison riot. * Abigail is 34 years old in 1911 and is 37 years old at the time of her death. * In the earlier trailers for Red Dead Redemption her hair seems to be long and down. * She is the only member of the Marston Family who does not shoot a gun or fight. Gallery File:Am.jpg File:Abigail.jpg File:Johnandabigail.jpg File:Reddeadredemption_undead_abigail_1024x768.jpg Abigail.png|Abigail as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. Rdr old friends.jpg Rdr outlaw's return.jpg|Husband and wife reunite Rdr love plague01.jpg Rdr love plague.jpg File:Rdr_uncle_pursues_abigail.jpg|Abigail Marston being chased by undead Uncle rdr_0689.jpg|Abigail Marston at Beecher's Hope with John. abigailjohn_kiss.jpg|Abigail, John and Jack Marston. old abi.jpg es:Abigail Marston Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Marston Family Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Undead Characters